U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,123 describes certain pesticidal phenylhydrazine derivatives of the formulas:
wherein:
X is a) phenyl; lower phenylalkoxy; phenoxy; or benzyl; or b) one substituent from group a) and one or more substituents selected from C1-C4 alkoxy; halogen; lower alkyl; and lower alkylthio; or c) along with the phenyl to which it is attached, forms a multiple fused ring heterocycle such as dibenzofuranyl;
Y is H, C1-C4 alkanoyl, C1-C4 haloalkanoyl, dialkoxyphosphoryl, alkylaminocarbonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, or C1-C4 alkoxy carbonyl; and
R is H, C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 alkoxy, C3-C6 cycloalkoxy, haloalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, arylalkoxy, alkenyl, alkylthio, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylamino, heteroaryl, arylalkyl, haloalkoxy, aryloxy, or C3-C6 cycloalkyl; and
Z is O or S.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,679 discloses a method of combating a fungus, and/or yeast, and/or bacterium, and/or nematode, which method comprises treating plants subject to attack with a compound of the formula:
wherein R2 and R3 together, or R3 and R4 together, represent a C3-4 oxyalkylene or oxyalkylene chain optionally substituted by 1-2 C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 haloalkyl, C1-6 hydroxyalkyl, C1-6 alkoxyalkyl or phenyl groups, or by one alkylene group —(CH2)4— across adjacent carbon atoms, or by a group ═O; the ring is optionally substituted at any or each of the remaining sites R5, R6 and R2 or R4, wherein each of R5, R6 and R2 or R4 independently represent a halogen atom or a C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl group; and X represents a cyano group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,448 discloses a method of combating a fungus, which method comprises treating the fungus with a fungicidally effective amount of a compound of the formula:
wherein R represents an optionally substituted aryl group; X represents a hydrogen atom or an amino group or an optionally substituted alkyl, aryl, or thienyl group, and Z represents a hydrogen atom or alkanoyl group.
Mortarini, V. et al. (European Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, pp. 475-478 (1980)) disclose antifungal activity of methyl and ethyl phenyldiazenecarboxylate 2-oxide derivatives. The phenyl group was optionally substituted by halogen, nitro, alkoxy, or alkyl.
It is an object of this invention to provide novel diazene oxide carboxylate compounds and compositions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for controlling pests using the diazene oxide carboxylate compounds and compositions.